


watch the one you love deteriorate

by louhz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Derek, I guess???, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Witch Curses, kind of i guess im just throwing in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch curses Stiles, he gets sick and starts to deteriorate right in front of Derek's eyes for 2 weeks until he falls into a coma. This follows Derek visiting him at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the one you love deteriorate

“Please wake up.” He implored to the almost lifeless body next to him. “Please, Stiles. Wake up.”

The beeps of the monitor hooked on his pale body were driving Derek crazy. For 2 weeks now he had been hearing them. Sometimes they went crazy and sometimes they went quiet. Sometimes they had a normal beeping, which Derek knew to be good. But nothing about this was good.

2 weeks ago, the pack had been on a witch hunt. Literally. They had been chasing this witch for a month and when they finally found her, all hell broke loose. She threw multiple spells everywhere around them, but the pack didn’t seem to notice. When they finally grabbed her, she had screamed, cried out for help, but she also threw a  curse that took up most of her energy. She began screaming Latin words incomprehensibly to the pack. They didn’t realize until she collapsed to the ground along with one of them that her spell was directed to the ‘weakest’ of them all. Stiles.

Stiles started feeling dizzy and started forgetting things, slowly. They told him several times to relax, and to take things easy. He didn’t listen, he didn’t want to worry them. Maybe he didn’t want to worry himself.

“I can’t do this without you.” Derek whispered next to his ear. For 2 weeks now Derek had been next to him. Sleeping on the small couch next to Stiles. For 2 weeks now he had been whispering things in his ear. It made Stiles feel.

For 2 weeks now Stiles had been hearing everything that Derek had been whispering. Only, Derek couldn’t hear him. His voice was blocked out. His mind was screaming and Derek wasn’t hearing. Me neither, he wanted to say. Help me, he wanted to scream. Nothing ever came out.

Derek had always been there. Since the beginning of everything. He helped Stiles sit down. He took him out on his porch when he wanted to feel the breeze. He helped him remember when he was constantly forgetting.

“Why are we here?” Stiles whispered one night. They were sitting on the grass, in Derek’s backyard.

“You wanted to come here. You said it was too hot inside.” Derek said, looking at him with his green eyes. Stiles always liked those.

“I did?”

“Yeah.” The night was cold, yet he felt warm. The stars were illuminating the sky, yet Stiles couldn’t see them properly. The grass was tickling his toes and he promised himself to try to remember that feeling.

“I’m losing it, aren’t I?” Stiles asked. His eyes started filling up with water. He had forgotten what it was like to cry. He touched his cheek where his tears had fallen, gently, and chuckled.

“No.” Derek said calmly. He didn’t want Stiles to think that. He didn’t want to think that. Stiles was going to be alright. The spell was going to come off and life would be normal again. It took his frail body in his arms and held him like he did every night. He liked to think that it made Stiles feel safe. At least, it made him feel safe.

Stiles felt a hand touching his. It was warm and soft. Derek, Stiles thought, of course it’s Derek. Stiles almost felt ashamed that he had to touch his cold and sharp hand. He almost felt as though he didn’t deserve Derek’s touch. He wanted to grip it and squeeze it the hardest he could. Except he couldn’t.

“I feel as though everything’s different since you’ve been here. The skies have only been gray and it hasn’t stopped raining. Or maybe that’s just me because I never get out of here.” Derek chuckled. Stiles felt a tear fall on his hand. It fell on the back of his hand and made his way to his fingers.

Derek heard the monitor once more. Stiles’ heartbeat was going up and down. Derek felt himself crash. He couldn’t do this anymore. It hurt too much.

The night Stiles was taken to the hospital, he had fallen on his Dad’s kitchen floor. It seemed as though time had been stopped. It felt like a lifetime until his Dad arrived to the hospital, holding him in his arms. Stiles was looking at all of the employees rush toward him and place him on a bed. His body felt light and in peace. He thought this was it.

They hooked him up on all sorts of machines and told him it was going to be okay. He didn’t feel okay, though. He heard voices down the hall and lifted up his head to see his friends. His friends who had been there for him for 2 weeks. He felt horrible. Like he was keeping them from a normal life.

Stiles smiled lazily as he saw Derek run towards him in slow-motion. His face was blurry, yet he still saw his worry.

“Stiles.” He was out of breath. Stiles thought that if he put his ear on Derek’s heart he’d feel it beating faster than normal.

He instructed him to come closer to his mouth. He felt Derek’s hair on his forehead and wondered if it was going to be the last time. “Don’t worry. I’m going to be okay.”

Then he crashed. His sight went dark, and all he could see were darker shadows. He could hear the nurses ordering his friends to get back. He wanted to tell her it was okay. That he wanted them with him, but he couldn’t. His throat felt like hell and nothing would come out. Was this it?

On a particularly cold night, Stiles felt could hear the nurses and doctors whisper between themselves. They’re voices were loud, as though they were speaking right beside his ears. He could hear the gush of the wind coming from outside.

Slowly, his eyes opened up. The light coming from the hospital’s hallway hurt. His mouth was dry and his lips were chapped. He moved his neck, trying to see Derek. He was there, sleeping on the small couch next to him. He had a pillow under his head, and a blanket over him. He tried to say his name, but only a weird sound came out. He wanted to move his fingers, but they hurt just moving them a little. Quickly, his eyelids shut close once more.

The next morning, Stiles woke up from his window’s light. The sun felt warm against his skin. It felt like Derek’s hand. He shifted his head, searching for the man. He wasn’t there. He always there.

“Derek?” No answer.

His voice was groggy. It sounded like he had been asleep for years. He tried a couple more times, but with no success. Finally, a nurse noticed him.

“Where’s Derek?”

“Who, dear?”

“Derek!” He repeated, frustrated with the woman. Shouldn’t she know who he is? He’s always next to him.

She shrugged and continued walking in the hallway. Stiles sighed. He lied back and closed his eyes once more.

A warm hand fell onto Stiles’ wrist. He opened his eyes slowly. Derek, he thought.

“You’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank uu for reading this and i really wanted to make this a sad ending which i feel wouldve been better but i wouldve probably felt bad for a month if i did that so im sorry if this sucks. im making myself feel better by imagining that the ending has a second meaning if u r weird like me youll figure it out


End file.
